A hidden meaning
by SilentNight100
Summary: Don't you think theres something more to all this? Draco whispered softly. Hes the spoilt rich kid, shes the shy one who hides behind her books. What happens when he takes an intrest in her and shows her a new and better way of life? DMHG R&R!
1. The letter

_Chapter One_ **The Letter**

Hermione woke with a start. It was 4 weeks until she started her 7th year at Hogwarts. Looking around she tried to find the reason for why she had been abruptly awoken. The awnser came to her almost immediately. There was an Owl at the end of her bed with a letter attached to it's leg.

"_That'll be from Hogwarts"_ she though smiling to herself as she opened the envelope. The Owl flew of and Hermione began to read.

_Dear Miss Granger_

_I am pleased to inform you that you have been selected as Head Girl._

_You will be expected to sit in a separate carriage on the Hogwarts Express along with the Head Boy and to look over the prefects._

_At Hogwarts you shall have your own dormitory and a common room that you shall share with said Head Boy._

_I look forward to seeing you at Hogwarts._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Professor M. McGonagall_

Hermione smiled and looked at her Head Girl badge. She placed it on her bedside table and still smiling, went back to sleep.

It was 9:00 am when Hermione awoke. She decried to get dressed and go down to breakfast.

"Good morning honey!" Her mother, Amy called. Hermione merely smiled and began to eat. "Mum" Hermione said suddenly "yes dear?", "we are going to need to go to Diagon Alley soon to get my school stuff", "sure thing sweetie, now about-", "and I became Head Girl" Hermione said cutting of her mother.

Amy beamed at her daughter. "That is wonderfully news honey, definitely deserves a treat! What do you say to that posh restaurant that just opened up down the street? I have been dying to go there for ages but haven't had and excuse to get your father to take me". "That would be great" Hermione said breathlessly.

----------------------------------

A/N: I know its rather short, only 303 words, but it will get longer. I promise.

Also, my excuse for the utter suckyness of it, I started the story about a year ago, I'll improve as I go along!

Ellie


	2. Dinner meet, Dinner clash

**DISCLAIMER: HarryPotter, or anything to do with it does not belong to me, it was made by and belongs to the legendary J.K.Rowling.**_  
_

_Chapter Two _**Dinner Meet**

It was exactly three in the afternoon, six hours after Hermione's mother had proposed having dinner as a reward for being made Head Girl.

Hermione was in her room listening to music and doing a general tidy up. She was not usually one to make a mess but there were quite a few books and broken quills on the floor which she decided to pick up.

Both her parents (being dentists) had already left for their clinic, so she was left home alone to do as she wished.

Turning off her stereo, Hermione made her way downstairs, grabbed her jacket and walked out the front door.

It was a sunny day and she had started to wish she had worn something different to her red and black stripped tank-top and jeans.

Sighing slightly, she made her way to the park. As she had predicted, the park was full of screaming little kids. She sighed again and walked away in the direction of the high street.

Because she had left her purse at home, Hermione opted for some window shopping, not really looking at anything, just thinking.

_Well, what now? I am about to go into my final year at Hogwarts, I'm __head girl__ and I have great friends, but what next? What am I going to do when I leave Hogwarts? What will I be able to do when I leave? One of my best friends is missing, and more people are getting killed everyday. This war is getting serious and I want to be one of the people who ends it._

Harry had gone missing two weeks ago, no-one knew if Lord Voldemort had killed him, or if he had been too busy searching for the remaining Horcruxes and Hermione, especially, was sick with worry.

_Well he did say he wasn't going to some back to Hogwarts this year. Maybe he has just been too busy to send a letter to anyone..._

Hermione thought, sighing for what seemed like the hundredth time.

Looking up she realized she was standing outside her house. Her parents cars were in the driveway. Looking down at her watch she saw it was five pm. "Damn" she muttered under her breath, walking through the front door. They were meant to be leaving in an hour and she still needed to get ready to go! Hermione gave a quick hello to her parents and rushed into the bathroom to take a shower.

Twenty minutes later, dripping wet, Hermione started sorting through all her clothes looking for something to wear.

An hour later she was standing in the lounge with her parent's just about to go.

Hermione was wearing a black halter-neck dress that ended just above her knee, with black ballet pumps and her hair in a messy bun. _I look quite nice, even if I do say so myself._ She thought to herself looking in the mirror above the fireplace.

"Hermione!" she heard her parents call from the door. She rushed over to them and they made there way to the restaurant.

Once inside a waiter quickly ushered them to a table, gave them menus and rushed of again. 5 minutes later he returned. "Can I get you three any drinks?" He said in a sleazy fake French accent. "Yes, three glasses of your best white wine. Thank you." Mr. Granger smiled. "very well, they will be along in just a minute" he smiled and walked out of the the door to usher in another family.

Hermione looked up to see who the family were when she saw three people, all with platinum blonde hair...

Hermione gasped and proceeded to stare at the youngest of the three who had just stepped forward from behind his father.

_I can't __believe__ Father is insisting we eat at this __muggle__ dump._ His eyes scanned the room and met with Hermione's. _Oh no! Even that __mudblood__ Granger is here. I can't __believe__ I am saying this, but she does actually look quite __nice...No__! wait! What am I saying? Impure thoughts, impure thoughts! Think of something else..._ He thought turning his head away.

Hermione looked at the boy with utter loathing. It was none other that Draco Malfoy.

Hermione gasped and glared at him. Excusing herself she went to freshen up in the ladies room. "What is that jerk doing here?" she muttered under her breath while combing her hair back into place.

Hermione had changed. Since her teeth were a lot smaller as of the incident with Draco Malfoy a few years back, her face had a more appealing look about it. Her mouth wasn't overwhelming anymore and even though she still got disapproving looks from her parents, she knew it was worth it.

Her hair was also a lot straighter. Instead of being an unruly bushy mess, it was lush cascade of hazel curls.

Sitting back down at her table she angrily noticed that the Malfoys had been seated just across form her family. She also noticed that Draco kept sending her death glares from over the top of his menu.

Hermione, smiling began to daydream:

_"The waiter came back with the drinks and as he walked away she sneakily flicked a bit of dirt into the glass. Smiling at her parents she stood up. "I'm going to go and get a fresh glass of wine, something seems to have fallen into my glass". Her parents nodded and Hermione waked in the direction of Malfoy._

_Just as she was about to walk past the table she accidently-on-purpose fell overspilling her drink all down Draco's front."_

Hermione sighed and returned the glares that were being sent to her. Shaking her head she stood up to go to the salad bar.

Draco, watching her stand up, followed her.

Turning around Hermione walked straight into Draco. With as much Venom as she could muster, she said out; "What are you doing here Malfoy? or have you decided to stalk me now?" Draco gave a cruel laugh "what business my father has here has nothing to do with you mudblood. So don't flatter yourself" he spat out and walked away.

Fuming Hermione sat down with her parents and didn't talk for the rest of the evening.

Draco was having just as many problems. _How dare she speak to me like that? Should I tell father? Should I ignore her? _questions kept on turning over and over in his mind. Hermione infuriated him, yet why couldn't he stop thinking about her?

Hermione angrily stabbed at a piece of cucumber on her plate. _How dare he? I know he was following me! Why does he have to be so stuck up?_ she thought.

"Are you okay honey?" her father asked. Hermione simply nodded and continued to attack her salad.

"Am I correct in thinking you were talking to that muggleborn witch by the salad bar?" Lucius Malfoy drawled. _Damn, he saw!_ Draco thoguht frantically for an excuse. "I wanted to see if there was anything worth eating, and she accused me of stalking" _Not the whole truth, but the truth._ He thought.

"But I believe that she is a friend of Harry Potter" Lucius said carefully. "Yes. they are always together.", "So by getting closer to her, you can get closer to that _Potter_ boy?", "what are you asking father?". Lucius began to reveal the plan.

---------------------------

A/N: Well, here you go, two chapters in two days. The second bit was actually meant to be chapter three, but I decided it was too short. Now get reveiwing, I'm not going to update if I don't get reveiws. :P I've also decided I'm going to be nice and once I get properly into the sotry, I may give you teasers. ;)

See you next chapter.

Ellie


	3. Turning Bad

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't be writing this now would I? Only the plot and any unknown characters are mine.**

**Chapter Three – **_Turning Bad_

Lying in her bed Hermione went over everything that went on at the restaurant. She couldn't stop thinking about Draco. She sighed and turned over to stare out her window. No matter how hard she tried she could not get to sleep.

Muttering darkly to herself she finally recognized defeat and padded silently out of her bedroom downstairs to the kitchen. Walking to the fridge she poured herself a glass of orange juice and went and sat at the counter.

_Gee, its only 3am. Not even a decent time to be awake. What can I do? _She thought. Getting up to walk back to her bedroom to go and battle with sleep again she noticed the front door. Nothing was different about it, but she had an idea of what to do.

Hermione ran as silently as she could to her bedroom, pulled of her PJ's and waled to her closet. She chose a black mini skirt and a black V-neck long sleeved top, with a skull and crossbones above the left breast.

She then grabbed her bag which was still packed from the restaurant and snuck out her front door, shutting it as quietly as possible behind her as to not wake her parents.

Now that she was outside Hermione realized she had nowhere to go but she defiantly took a step forward, looked around and headed to the nearest bus-stop. _A night time stroll in Piccadilly sounds nice._ She smiled as she sat down and waited for the first night bus to come and take her there.

An hour later Hermione was wandering around aimlessly with no-one to talk to. She was getting rather bored, though still not tired, when she walked past two girls who were sitting on a bench and drinking out of cans of Cider.

The older looking one of them smiled and called her over. Hermione as worried, but didn't want to be stuck out on her own looking like some loner. She went over.

"Hi, My names Carly, I noticed you were alone. Wanna join us?" Said the girl who had called her over.

"Hi I'm Hermione." She said happily.

"D'you mind if I call you Mia?" Carly laughed. "Oh, by the way, this is Aimee!"

Aimee smiled and handed Hermione a cider.

Grimacing slightly she took a swig, smiled and began chatting.

Before she knew it it was 7am. Hermione's parents would have already left for work. "Shit!" She exclaimed. "Didn't mean to stay out this late!"

Carly laughed. "Don't worry about it Mia, from what you've told us your parents would be at work by now. The probably don't have a clue that your out!"

"your right. I'm hungry though" Hermione said chucking her last cider can in the nearest bin.

"Well, why don't we all go grab some breakfast, then g shopping?" Carly smiled.

Aimee, who seemed to be rather quiet and shy pipped up. "I can't! I'm tired, I'm gonna go home and sleep."

Carly rolled her eyes at hermione. "Come on then Mia. See yerz later Aimee!"


End file.
